The Lake
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: In the spring of youth it was my lot to haunt the wide world. A spot that which I could not love the less! An EdxWinry story based on Edgar Allen Poe's poem The Lake
1. In the Spring of youth it was my lot

The Lake

By: AngolMoaChan

**This is an Edgar Allen Poe poem entitled "The Lake" I thought it fit pretty well. This first chapter is a rewrite of Episode 3, around when they make the little horses for Trisha. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the poem "The Lake". And, I don't own FMA. If I did, Winry and Ed would be married. :D**

"_In the spring of youth it was my lot, to haunt of the wide world a spot that which I could not love the less!" _

Ed saw the wistful look of Trisha Elric as she daydreamed. He saw the sorrow and how she would never give up on _him_. Even if he already had. She congratulated him once more on his alchemic abilities…and it made him want to cry. She was so faithful, so _devoted_! He snatched the little horse, racing for his special spot.

The Lake.

It was a quiet, secluded area, surrounded by pine trees and shadows. It was also the only place Al wouldn't follow him. It scared his little brother sick. Edward sat down by the edge of the lake, dragging tiny fingers through the surface. It rippled and spread at his touch, oddly reminding him of an alchemical transmutation. The tears were threatening to spill, the dam ready to break. He could feel the torrent of emotions reaching its breaking point, and he was about to release a sob when one came from behind the pine trees. Ed gasped, jumping up and sprinting behind one of the looming trees. The hiccups and sobs, along with panting grew closer. The tiny blonde girl came running, gasping for air.

"Win…ry?" he whispered softly. She sat down by the edge of the lake, wiping her eyes and staring at her reflection.

"Uwahh! Mom! Dad! Why did you leave? WHY? You said…you said you would be back! How could you? HOW COULD YOU!" Winry shouted at the sky, banging her fists on the ground. The full realization of smacked him between the eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell…were gone. He let off a howl and ran directly for Winry.

"No! Stay AWAY!" she shouted, ripping out a hand…and slapping Edward in the face.

"N-Not the welcome I was hoping for…" he muttered softly.

"Oh…Ed…I-I'm sorry…"

"S'okay. I…err…I heard about your parents. I-I'm sorry." Winry nodded. He held out a hand to her and she took it, shyly interlocking her fingers with his.

"So, how did you find my secret spot?" he asked, grinning. No response. Now Ed was worried. He knew he would probably get slapped again for his "last resort" but he had to try. Winry sniffled, startling him out of his thoughts. Edward took a deep breath, let go of her hand…and kissed her on the cheek.

"E-Ed!" He ran off as fast as he could, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks. Winry touched her cheek and then blushed too. But they were both smiling.

**Cute little fluff. It's amazing I can create fluff from a depressing poem. xDDDDDD**


	2. So lovely was the loneliness

The Lake

AngolMoaChan

-Chapter Two-

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, 'cause if I did, it would have followed the manga MUCH closer. (cough) EdWin (cough)**

_So lovely was the loneliness _

_Of a wild lake with black rock bound,_

_All the tall pines that towered around_

_But when the Night had thrown her pall _

_Upon that spot, as upon all_

_And the mystic wind when by _

_Murmuring in melody-_

_Then—ah then I would awake, _

_To the terror of the lone lake_

Shadows of a never ending nightmare still echoed in his head. Twisting and turning across his mind night after night, day after day. It always started the same way. It would be thunderstorming. He would be walking to the lake, trying to find her. Panic would claw at his chest, rising with each step until he reached it…

And saw her crumpled over the rocks.

The wind would be blowing her hair softly. He would run to her, screaming her name, Winry, Winry! Over and over again, clutching her tightly and shouting for help. There was always, _always_ a pool filled with her crimson blood, the stain of it clinging to her fallen form. And then…he would hear her voice.

"_It's your fault…you left me alone…your fault…it's all your fault!" _

And then he would awaken with a shout, drenched in a cold sweat. Edward could see her peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest, hair fluttering softly with each breath. She would wrap her arms around his waist, whispering her little words of comfort.

"It's okay…I'm right here."


	3. Yet the Terror was not a Fright

The Lake

AngolMoaChan

-Chapter Three-

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Tucker would have died a stabbity death…(grins evilly)**

_Yet the terror was not a fright,_

_But a tremulous delight—_

_A feeling not the jeweled mine _

_Could teach or bribe me to define—_

_Nor Love—although Love was thine_

Have you ever had the feeling of butterflies in your stomach? Imagine that about three hundred times worse. Edward Elric was slumped against the doorframe, clutching his stomach. Nervous didn't even begin to cover how he felt. Fingering a box in his pocket, he grimaced and whacked his head against the door. The strange thing about this…_feeling _was that he was actually getting dome type of a sick high off of it. He groaned and stood up…only to be smacked by the opening of the door.

"WHO THE _BLOODY _HELL WAS…._" _He began to shout, when he saw _her._

"Ah! Ed! I'm sorry! Really!" Winry cried, "Are you alright?'

"Sure, just peachy, considering I just got SMACKED IN THE FACE WITH A DOOR!"

"SHUT UP! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Winry shouted back. Ed shook his head with a sigh.

"Er…I need to…tell you something."

"Well shoot."

"Uh…WinryRockbellIloveyou" he said as fast as he could. Winry's jaw dropped. Love.

"Such a strong word…" she said softly, taking his chin in her hand, "Good to know. Felt the same way."

"Now do you know what comes next?" he asked slyly. Winry stared clueless for a second. Ed snickered and kissed her. She knew it didn't matter what it was called. It made everything beautiful, made her heart strong and her knees weak and her stomach a mass of butterflies, reds and greens and turquoise blues. There is no word to describe that kind of moment…

Except magic.

**xXxXxXxX**

**Mweheeehee… more mindless fluff. It was a little more difficult analyzing the poem and making it EdWin and not related to sadness or terror…T.T I am really proud of the kiss… makes me feel squishy. **


	4. Death was in that poisonous wave

The Lake

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 4

**Since this is the last verse of the poem, this is the last chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the poem "The Lake" and if I did own FMA, Envy would be getting poked to death very…very…slowly… (evil laugh)**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Death was in that poisonous wave_

_And in it's gulf, a fitting grave_

_For him who thence could solace bring?_

_To his lone imagining—_

_Whose solitary soul could make _

_An Eden of that dim lake_

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Edward sat at the lake once more, his golden orbs reflecting back at him in the dim lake. It was dark, and the trees were swaying gently in the breeze. He could see why Al had nightmares about this place, with its intimidating shadows and whistling winds. Calmly, he snatched a stone and tossed it across the water. One, two, three, four! He let out a whoop, and then mentally slapped himself for acting so idiotic over stone skipping. Just as he was getting ready to leave, he saw another stone. One, two, three, four, five? He growled and looked up.

Oh.

Winry was standing there, a big grin on her face.

"I win."

"No you don't!" Ed grabbed another stone, tossing it. Six skips, "Ha! Beat that!" Winry shrugged her shoulders and took a small smooth stone.

"I'm sorry, did you say six? I just got SEVEN!" Ed stood there dumbfounded. Winry beat him at something…that wasn't a foot race or a staring contest.

"You cheated!"

"I did not! You are just jealous!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am NOT!" Ed huffed, turning around so his back was turned to her. She giggled. This was their little game. Now only one more part…

"Sorry!" she laughed, pecking him on the cheek.

"Apology accepted."

The lake was anything, from a place to cry to a place to reminisce. But with all of it's forbidden temptations, it was truly Ed's garden of Eden. What were the forbidden temptations, you ask? Why there was only one!

Winry.

XxXxXxXxXx

**All done! Thanks to my dad for info on the poem! I actually had a friend beat me in a stone skipping contest with SEVEN skips. I was mad. Really mad. xDDD**


End file.
